What Happens in Vegas Follows You Home
by k9rules1991
Summary: When a young girl starts college she finds friends, love, and an enemy? How will she overcome it and what happens on a winter trip to Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

Chapter 1: Moving into School

_Alright!_ I thought to myself. _You can do this! Just take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale._ Nope. Still nervous!

Our car pulls up to a large brick building that looks older than it should. My dad looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile before heading out of the car. I take another deep breath and step out as well.

My freshman year of college. Wow! I can't believe I am here. A year ago, I was accepted into the school I had always dreamed of going to and now here I was…moving into the same dorm I had always imagined staying in. While I was so excited, I was also incredibly nervous.

All of my friends went to different schools together. I feel like the lone wolf (**haha! I so didn't mean to do that**) around here. All the other students moving in seem to know everyone that passes their car. I just grab my bags out of my dad's trunk and look at the ground while I walk up to the entrance.

"Name?" A perky blonde asks me when I enter the building.

"Swan, Isabella Swan." I mumble and my cheeks instantly turn a dark shade of red. This was one of my most embarrassing quirks. I guess it is because it tells everyone how shy and insecure I am, something I would much rather keep to myself.

"Ah yes. Here is your key and your room is two floors up and to the left. I hope you have a great year here Isabella!" She smiles sincerely at me and I smile politely back at her.

"Alright kiddo, lead the way." My dad waves his hand in front of him to allow me to take the lead. I walk over to the elevators and press the number for the third floor. Other kids and their parents have crammed into the elevator with us and it starts to become uncomfortable quickly. Thankfully the ride is short.

Charlie and I push our way out of the elevator and head out into the hallway. We make a left and after about 10 other doors we are standing in front of a door with the names 'Isabella' and 'Angela' on it. I guess this it. I put the key in the lock and when the door is unlocked, I slowly turn the knob.

When I enter the room I do a quick to see if my roommate is there yet. Nope. I exhale loudly and continue into the room. It is an average sized room with white walls and maroon carpet. There are two twin beds and two large desks. Each girl has her own three-drawer dresser and closet. I quickly claim my bed and desk and drop my stuff on top of them.

"Yeah..ummm..so.. I guess.. I guess I will leave you to it then Bells." Charlie mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for coming up with me Charlie!" I run over and give him an awkward hug.

"No problem Bella." He pulls me away and looks into my eyes. "Have fun kid. Not too much fun, but have fun!" He crushes me back to his chest and then walks out the door. I walk over to my window and wave to him as he pulls away.

Great! All alone now! I decide to start unpacking my stuff and that seems to occupy my time for a little while until I hear the door being unlocked. My heart races as I stare at the knob.

A few seconds later, a pair of little boys come running into the room followed by a tall girl with long black hair and glasses. She is followed by two other people who are holding each other close. I can only assume that these are her parents.

"Davie, Jamie, stop running around right now!" Her parents yell in unison.

"Umm. Hi. I am Isabella. You can call me Bella." I say timidly.

"Hi Bella, I am Angela. Sorry about my little brothers." She looks down and blushes a little. Somehow I think that we will become good friends. At least I hope so.

"Hey! I didn't know we shared a bathroom! Hi guys! Oh my goodness! Isn't this just so awesome! I am Alice! I live well, I live a bathroom away." She giggles and holds out her hand. I look at it for a minute and then shakily reach out my hand to shake hers.

"Hi Alice. I am Isabella, you can call me Bella." I say with my head down.

"Hi Bella! You are really pretty! I bet we will be best friends!" She predicts. I of course blush a bright red. I swear, I could give Rudolph a run for his money.

"I'm Angela." She whispers from her spot next to me and shakes Alice's hand.

"Well I will leave you two to get your stuff sorted out. See you guys later!" She shouts over her shoulder as she heads back to her room through the shared bathroom.

Angela and I look at each other and shrug before she turns back to her family and I return to sorting through my things. This is going to be one interesting year with that girl living next door. I am sure of it.

Edward's POV:

"Ugh! I can't believe you talked me into staying at this stupid dorm Jasper!" I groan to my best friend who is sitting in the driver's seat. We have just pulled up to the old looking brick building we stayed at for our freshman year and Jasper insisted on staying there again for our sophomore year.

"Come on! We will be staying with all the hot freshman girls! Gives you a better chance of scoring with one of them since they haven't heard about your reputation yet." He playfully punches me in the arm.

We both step out of the car and grab a couple boxes from the trunk before heading inside.

"Name?" A peppy blonde asks as we enter the front door.

I set my boxes down and she just stares at me with wide-gawking eyes. Silly freshman girl. She was kind of cute..What am I saying.. this girl was hot!

"That's funny. I was just going to ask you the same thing. How about you answer first and then I will tell you mine." I wink at her.

"Tanya. My name is Tanya."

"Well Tanya, it's nice to meet you. I am Edward, Edward Cullen." I stare into her eyes for a while before Jasper clears his throat. We both look at him.

"Can we have our key..Tanya?" He asks obviously annoyed with my flirting. I suppress a chuckle while Tanya clumsily looks at her list and hands us our keys.

"Thank you Tanya. I will see you around I am sure." I whisper into her ear. She starts to wobble as I walk away with a smirk on my face.

"I guess this could be fun." I say to Jasper once we are on the elevator.

"Oh yeah. So much fun.." He replies sarcastically.

We unlock the door to our old room and each of reclaim our old bed/desk/dresser/closet and throw our stuff on top of them. We will get around to unpacking eventually.

"Dude, do you think we have the same suitemates as last year?" Jasper asks as we are scarfing down the pizza we ordered a few minutes ago.

"Oh god! I hope not! That Mike is such a sleazy dork! He follows me around like a little puppy trying to copy my moves with girls."

Jasper nearly chokes on his pizza with laughter.

"You have moves?"

"Yeah! Of course I do! How do you think I have such a high success rate?"

"Oh yeah, you are a real babe magnet alright!" He replies sarcastically.

"What girl could resist this?" I say as I wave my hands over my body.

"I have no idea.." Jasper chuckles. "What about Mike's roommate? That drunken idiot! He is always throwing up in the bathroom from all the parties he goes to!"

"Hey guys!" Mike and Ben say together as they stand in our doorway to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Jasper and I reply with fake smiles plastered across our face.

What a great year this will be!

**What did you guys think? This is going to be a really fun story to write. It is my first try at diving into the characters from Twilight. I really appreciate you reading this story. I know there are a lot of them out there. A lot of good ones. I hope this is one of them! Please keep reading and please review! I am going to try and update at least once a day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Fate

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

Alice, Jessica, Angela, and I are all sitting around in my dorm room discussing our freshman orientation activities that we have had to endure over the past week. I swear, this school is trying to kill me.

On the first day we all had to stand up and introduce ourselves. Of course I couldn't utter a single coherent sentence and I heard chuckles coming from the boys in the back of the class. However, as soon as they did that, Alice stood up and yelled at them. All I could do was stare down at my tennis shoes and blush. I can't believe after only knowing each other for one day, she stood up for me like that. I guess we were going to be friends after all.

After that we kind of stayed together during orientation. Jessica went to a different high school in my old district and we actually lived down the street from each other. Angela was just as shy as I was but we became fast friends. She liked all the same music and movies that I did. We bonded over them after we each covered our individual sides in posters.

After that first day, we had to play a bunch of team building games (which I completely bombed at) and a scavenger hunt to get to know the school.

We were all ready for school to start. It is so bizarre how close we all have become in such a short amount of time.

"Ugh! I will be right back guys!" Alice groaned as she stands up to leave the room. "My brother needs me." She looks back and rolls her eyes at us. All of us laugh after her.

Edward's POV:

*knock knock*

I groan and get up from my bed to answer the door.

"It's about time squirt!" I complain as my little sister Alice stands in front of me.

"I was talking with friends. I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you. All your 'friends' only stick around until you get some and then you dump them." She glares at me.

"Whatever, I do have friends. There is always Jasper."

"Oh yeah! The mysterious Jasper. I bet he is just a figment of your imagination Edward." She accuses.

"I hate to say that you would lose that bet. Hi, I am Jasper." He says as he comes up from behind Alice who is still standing in the doorway.

"Oh.. um.. Hi. I am Alice, Edward's sister." She holds out her hand to him and he shakes it gently.

"Well Edward never told me he had a sister, especially not a sister as beautiful as you." He takes her hand that he is still holding and brings it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"No! No way! Get out of here Alice! Give me what I asked for and get out of here!" I shout. She hands me her phone charger (mine was broken and she had two) and skipped down the hall.

I turn to see Jasper staring after her. I mentally cringe.

"Dude. So not cool!" I slap him over the head.

"Dude. Your sister is hot!"

"Aw come on man!" I groan as I go back to my bed.

Bella's POV:

"Oh my gosh!" Alice cries as she enters the room again. We were all sitting around listening to one our favorite CD. She was beaming. "I just met the cutest boy ever!" She pulled her arms in and placed both her hands over her heart. Then she walked over to my bed and dramatically fell onto my bed."

"Where!" We all ask in unison. "Who?"

"He is my brother's friend. His name is Jasper. I met him like two seconds ago when I went to brother's room but I am already in love. He kissed me!"

"What!"

"Well, he kissed my hand. It still counts though!" She defended.

We all laughed at her and went back to listening to the CD.

- A few days later-

"And my history class! Oh my gosh! Talk about boring…" Jessica continued to tell me about her first day of classes as we were standing in the lunch line waiting to assemble our salads.

I nodded and commented at the appropriate times but I wasn't really paying too much attention. I was preoccupied avoiding stares from the boy in line for pasta. He has been staring at me since we entered the lunchroom. I glanced up when I first realized but I turned away quickly once our eyes met. From then on I have been focusing on avoiding him.

"Hey I am going to the table." Jessica says as we exit the salad line.

"Ok. I am just going to grab a drink and I will meet you there." I reply.

I turn around and head to the drink station. The boy is no longer in the pasta line and I don't dare look for him. He wasn't all that cute but I was just amazed that a boy was staring at me. It kind of made me uncomfortable.

I start heading toward the cafeteria tables when I notice my favorite dessert sitting on the counter. I mentally squeal and clap my hands in joy. I run over to the counter and set down my tray to pick up the cobbler in front of me.

I was so excited at my luck that I didn't notice the tray being set down next to me. As I reach for the cobbler, I saw another arm headed for my cobbler.

"Hey!" I yell. I am not normally this passionate about my food but I love cobbler.

"Hey yourself, I saw it first!" The arm replies. I look up and see a very cute boy. I of course immediately blush.

"No, I did! In fact, I was here first!" I yell back.

"So, I don't care! I need it more!" He fights back.

"Why do you need it more?"

"I am on the football team!"

"What does that mean? Am I supposed to do a little cheer now or something! Go team!"I wave my arms in the air mocking a cheerleader move.

"I need the calories. Stop being an idiot!"He glared at me.

"Fine. Whatever." I glare back and walk to the table where all my friends are at.

"Oh Bella, finally." Angela calls to me.

They carry on a conversation but I don't pay attention. I just keep replaying the cobbler incident (what it will now be known as) and I keep getting angrier and angrier.

"Hey guys! This is my brother Edward!" Alice announces to the table.

I look up and see him. Great.. day just keeps getting better.

**So who is Edward in all this? The staring guy or the rude cobbler guy? Do you guys like Bella's or Edward's POV better? LOL! Sorry this update is a day behind. I stayed up all night reading another fanfic and I was falling asleep at my keyboard last night. I hope it was an ok chapter.. Thank you all so much for reading and please review.. **


	3. Chapter 3: unfriendly introduction

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

" What are you doing here?" He asks me while taking a seat at our table.

"What do you mean what is she doing here? She is my friend Edward! Do you two know each other?" She looks at me now curiously.

"No, not really, we just have a similar taste for desserts." I shrug.

"Ok…so anyway Edward where is that cute boy that is rooming with you?" Alice asks bluntly.

"Is someone talking about me?" A tall blond says as he comes up behind Edward. His eyes are locked with Alice's and she can't hide her dazzling smile.

"Yep!" She replies back. I so envy her. I could never be so blunt or straightforward with a guy. Whenever I try and talk to guys I usually get tongued-tied, blush, fall down, or blurt out whatever stupid thought comes to mind. I mean one time, some guy told me he liked me and I said "are you sure?" I mean really. What is wrong with me.

"Well, I am flattered ma'am." He replies with the fake tilt of his hat. Alice giggles in response.

"Come on man! That is my sister!" Edward complains. I am still glaring at him, I have been from the moment he sat down at the table. He begins eating the cobbler. My cobbler.

_Ok Bella, really. You are getting this upset over some stupid cobbler. Who knows maybe Edward is really a nice guy.. Maybe he just really needed some cobbler today…_

"Dude! Check out those chicks over there! I would hit that!" He said to Jasper while pointing to a group of girls with short shorts and mid-drift shirts on. He then looked over at me and gave me an evil smile while taking another bite of the cobbler.

_He is a jerk…we hate him._

Alice's other brother then joins us at the table with his beautiful girlfriend Rosalie. They live in an apartment off-campus and have been dating for the past 3 years. They both have a great sense of humor and are both really loveable.

After lunch Alice and Angela and I head off to our Geography class. Once we enter, we all find seats in the very back of the classroom and start organizing our desktops with the essentials. I am still mad about the whole Edward thing but am slowly willing myself to let it go. All of a sudden, I feel a pair of eyes on me.

I look around and see the boy from the cafeteria staring at me. When our eyes meet, he smiles and waves back at me from the front of the class. I wave back just as the professor enters the classroom.

We sit through the basic code of conduct-syllabus review and then he gives us our reading assignment from the textbook and then we are dismissed. I love college.

In high school if the teacher finished their lesson early, they would just make you sit there and work on your homework in class. In college, you get out of class early! Getting out of class early equals more time for Bella to nap. Bella likes to nap.

Just as I was heading out the door I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was face-to-face with cafeteria boy.

"Hi! My name is Mike." He informed me.

"Hi..umm.. My name is umm.. Bella." I replied shakily. I told you, I can't talk to boys.

"Well umm Bella, it is nice to meet you." He fake bows and I laugh at his lame joke. He seems encouraged by my nervous laughter. "I noticed you in the cafeteria today. You are really pretty."

"Ummm…thanks?...You too?" I hate when people say stuff like that. What are you supposed to say in response? I know? Really? Liar!

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me Friday?" He asked nervously.

"Uh…"

"She would love to." Alice answered for me. I glare back at her but she just smiles brightly at me.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." I finally respond.

"Great! I will text you with the details. Do you have your phone?" He asks with one hand extended waiting for my phone.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and hand it over to him. He sends himself a quick text and then hands the phone back to me.

"There, now we both have each other's numbers. See you later beautiful!" He winks at me and walks out the door.

I can hear Alice and Angela squealing behind me.

"Oh I so have to do your make-up and wardrobe for your date!" Alice proclaims. I groan.

Edward's POV:

I can't believe that plain looking, pain in the butt, girl is my sister's friend. She obviously has no standards for who she hangs out with. Well I certainly do!

I was walking with Jasper (lecturing him on not dating my sister) back to the dorm when the hot chick that we met when we moved in walked by.

"Hey pretty lady!" I call after her. She turns around and giggles like they all do. Honestly I don't understand why girls respond to such treatment but I guess if it gets me the girl..

"Hey yourself." She responds coyly.

Jasper shakes his head and starts walking ahead of us on his own.

"I have been looking all over for you. The only place I thought you would be was heaven. You are an angel after all." I mentally cringe at myself.

"Aww.. that is soo sweet." She responds. This girl will be easy.

"Yeah well Angel, I am about to get a little sweeter. How would you like to come with me on a date this Friday?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Ok. Do you want my number?"

"No that is ok. Just meet me in front of the dorm at 7 ok."

"Ok…..ummm"

"Oh.. Edward..and your's?"

"Tanya."

**Date night coming up! OH NO! EDWARD AND BELLA ENEMIES! WHAT? Please review and keep reading! Thank you all so much for everything!**


	4. Chapter 4: The dates

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

Chapter 4: The dates

Bella's POV:

Mike texted me a few hours later with the plans for our date. We were going miniature golfing at 7. Great. At least it isn't that physical. I am not very well coordinated so I detest physical sports of any kind.

Alice and Angela and even Rose came over and did my hair and makeup. Alice picked out my outfit. She picked out a pair of jeggings with brown riding boots and a navy blue cable knit sweater with a white button up shirt underneath. My hair was in a half-up half-down style and the part that was down was gently curled. My make-up was natural with a hint of smokey eyes. I had to admit. I looked pretty good.

After I was dressed the girls sat around and gave me advice about what to do and what not to do on a date. This was after all my first official date. I went out with guys before but I never went on dates. They were usually group things.

At 7 o'clock there was a knock on my door and Alice ran to open it. I stood up and smoothed my shirt and my hair before walking toward the door.

"Hi!" Alice squealed.

"Hey.." Jasper replied..Wait..Jasper? Oh I guess it wasn't Mike. I sat back down.

Alice soon left with Jasper and then Rose left for her date with Emmett. At 7:50 Angela had to leave to go meet up with her study group that she was already an hour late for because she didn't want to leave me.

Finally at 8:15 pm there was a knock on my door and Mike was smiling at me when I opened it. I couldn't help but smile back because of how his face resembled a small child's face. He complimented my outfit and then escorted me to his car.

He held the door open for me and inside there was a bouquet of red roses waiting in my seat. I guess it's not his fault that I hate roses. They are just way to cliché. I like carnations and lilies. I appreciate the gesture though.

"Aww...thanks Mike.. These are beautiful. You shouldn't have." I fake enthusiasm.

"That was why I was late, I had to search for the most beautiful roses to bring you. Sorry." He looked so sincere that I melted at his words.

"It's ok Mike. Really." He just nodded and continued to drive toward the miniature golf course.

n An hour later—

"Alright you ready?" Mike asks from behind me. He was showing me how to line up the ball and the putter with the hole by standing behind me. His hands alternated between being on my hips and on my hands. Not that I wasn't grateful for his help, but I was starting to get uncomfortable. I mean this was our first date. Oh well.

"Yeah." I nodded and then he moved his hands back to my hands from my hips and pulled the putter back to tap the ball into the hole.

"Yay! You did it!" He cheered.

"I don't think it counts if you were helping me." I admit shyly.

"Of course it does!"He fought back. " Come on, let's go get some ice cream. I know this cute little ice cream shop a little bit away from campus." He grabs my hand and we return our clubs and balls before we head back to his car.

After a short drive we park in front of a small ice cream shop that is surrounded by college kids. It looked like one of those old time parlors that you see in old movies.

We both got out and Mike held the door open for me.

"Get anything you want. My treat."Mike offers proudly.

I look through all of the flavors and pick a waffle cone with both chocolate and strawberry together.. My favorite combination. I notice Mike staring at me from the corner of my eye so I turn to look at him and he just smiles.

"What?"

"I just didn't expect you to get so much." He answers. What?

"Oh. Um.. I guess I will just get strawberry then." I tell the server and she starts a new cone with just strawberry.

"Let's walk back to campus." Mike offers.

"What about your car?"

"I can walk back later to get it. I just want to enjoy this beautiful night with you for as long as possible Bella." He says as he grabs my hand and we walk out of the store. He is soo sweet.

We don't really say much on the way back to the dorm because we are eating ice cream so it got a little awkward once we reached my dorm room.

"So…ummm.. I guess I will see you later? I had a really great time"

"Me too Mike, so" he cut me off by attacking me with his lips and then his tongue. It wasn't the magical fireworks moment you read about in romance novels. It was just a nice kiss. I guess that is reality for you.

We finally parted and I opened my door to my dorm room and walked inside.

Edward's POV:

"So don't you have a date in like 10 minutes?" Jasper announces while I am trying to finish my lovely nap. I was having the best dream about a pair of brown eyes. I think I have seen them before but I can't remember where..

"Dude.. Chill. I will be there." I yell back at him and he just shakes his head and walks out the door.

A half an hour I roll out of bed and run a hand through my hair. I grab my keys, glance in the mirror, and head out the door.

I know I am late but I have a pretty good feeling that this girl will be waiting. As I exit the building I am proven right. She is standing there in a short mini skirt and high stilettos. I guess 'leave them guessing' is not something she was taught. I roll my eyes and prepare myself for the night. I push the door open.

"Edward! I was almost going to give up on you!" Tanya yells.

"Oh… well, I am here now so let's hit the road pretty girl." I say with a smile. I decided on a scary movie for the date. Tanya looked like someone who jumps at her own shadow so I guessed she would be curled up to me in no time with a scary movie.

Tanya walked at a fast pace until she caught up with me and then she grabbed my hand. It was nice I guess.

When we got to my car I held the door open for her and closed it lightly once she was in. We didn't really say much on the ride down to the movies. Well I guess I should say, I didn't talk much. Tanya was a chatter box. She told me everything and anything about herself. I doubt we will have anything to talk about for the rest of our relationship.

We got to the theater right before the movie started and I bought our tickets and Tanya wanted popcorn so I paid for that too.

-AFTER THE MOVIE-

"Oh my gosh! That was soo scary! Good thing you were there to protect me Edward!" Tanya proclaimed once we got back to my car.

"I will always protect you Angel face." I lied.

I drove us over to this little ice cream shop that I have been to a few times before. I told her to get anything she wanted. Meanwhile, I scanned the flavors for my favorite.

"I will have a single scoop of the non-fat vanilla please." Tanya told the server. I just rolled my eyes. This is ice cream not a salad.

"I will have a waffle cone with strawberry and chocolate please."

"Edward, isn't that a little…um…girly?" Tanya giggled. Ugh.

"Uh..well…I guess so… I will just have chocolate please."

After our ice cream I drove us back to the dorm. While pulling out of the parking lot I noticed Mike walking into the ice cream shop with a really hot girl. I absent-mindedly thought who this girl was and what she was doing with a loser like Mike.

Once we got back to the dorm Tanya wouldn't go back to her room. She followed me like a puppy back to my room. Once inside she attacked me and threw me on the bed. It was ok I guess. Not the fireworks and stuff that you hear about in romantic movies. That is reality though.

**SOOOOOOO?WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.. I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC FOR 50 SHADES OF GREY CALLED ****SECOND, THIRD, AND FOURTH CHANCES ARE THE CHARM**** IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT…HAVE A GREAT NIGHT GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5: what is this feeling?

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

Chapter 5: What is this feeling?

What is this Feeling?—Wicked the Musical

_GALINDA:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:  
ELPHABA:  
(spoken) My dear Father:  
BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:  
ELPHABA:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:  
GALINDA:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:  
BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:  
GALINDA:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:  
ELPHABA:  
Blonde.  
GALINDA:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
ELPHABA:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;  
GALINDA:  
My pulse is rushing;  
ELPHABA:_

_My head is reeling;  
GALINDA:  
My face is flushing;  
BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
GALINDA:  
For your face;  
ELPHABA:  
Your voice;  
GALINDA:  
Your clothing;  
BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
STUDENTS:  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!  
GALINDA:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!_

_STUDENTS:  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;  
BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh  
STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!  
ALL:  
Loathing!  
STUDENTS:  
loathing  
BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration  
STUDENTS:  
loathing  
BOTH:  
In such total detestation  
STUDENTS:  
loathing  
BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong  
STUDENTS:  
So strong!  
BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...  
STUDENS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...  
BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...  
STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...  
BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!  
STUDENTS:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
ELPHABA:  
Boo!  
GALINDA:  
AH!_

Bella's POV:

The next morning I am rudely awaken by a loud banging on the door.. I look around and don't see Angela anywhere. I glance at the clock and notice that it is 9:45 am. I guess Angela went to her class.

*Bang Bang Bang*

"ALICE! ALICE!" I heard from the other side of the door. Alice? She lives next door not here.

I roll out of bed and go to answer the door. Edward is standing there in a rather attractive outfit. He has on a pair of sweats with a little drawstring that hangs down. He is wearing a black t-shirt but you can still see a little bit of the sweat that soaked through from his hot….

"Where is Alice?" He demanded effectively breaking me out of my trance.

"Why don't you try her door.. you know the one right next door. The one with Alice's name on it." I offered sarcastically.

"Listen B**** I don't need your attitude. You know you will never get a boyfriend if you talk to guys like that. Not to mention how you dress like an old lady most of the time and don't have a remarkable feature about you.. No offense." He smirked at me.

"Look Alice isn't here. She is probably off with Jasper somewhere. I am sure you meant no offense what-so-ever but I mean complete offense when I say.. get the freak away from me you freakin' donkey!" I yell at him.

"Haha.. you couldn't even say the real words." He mocks me.

"Shut up!" I slam the door in his face. I can feel angry and embarrassed tears well up in my eyes and fight them off.

I tried calling Angela..no answer.. Alice..no answer..Jessica…no answer..Rosalie..no answer…Mike.. he is coming over now.

I am not exceptionally offended with what Edward said to me. It is nothing I haven't heard before from others and myself. The thing that upset me the most was that I was thinking about how cute he was one minute and then the next he is verbally attacking me. I am such a fool for letting him get to me like this.

*knock knock*

I hold my breath in fear of round two.

"Bella it's me.." Mike calls. I quickly unlock the door and let him in.

He wraps his arms around me and for some reason my first instinct is to push him off. I try to suppress it and wrap my arms around him as well. He takes it as an invitation and starts walking toward my bed and attacks my lips. I don't even get two words in before he tries to undress me. What?

"Mike..Mike…MIKE! STOP!" I yell while pushing him off of me..This was way too soon.

"Come on Bella!" He pleads.

"Stop!" I continue and eventually he pulls back and looks at me. I can see the anger and frustration in his eyes and feel instantly remorseful.

"I have to go." He insists and rushes out of the door. Great.

Within the next few minutes both Angela and Alice comeback to the room and Alice says we are all going to a party tonight. I hate parties. However, I think this will give me a good opportunity to make things up with Mike so I agree. Angela is reluctant to go but I ask Mike to bring a date for her and she brightens up.

-2 hours later—

We all packed into Angela's VW bug and were headed to the party at Rose and Emmett's apartment. The boys were meeting us there. I was wearing a knee length blue dress and Angela was wearing a knee length black dress.. Alice on the other hand was wearing a mid-thigh length hot pink dress that clung to every curve of her body.

Once we arrived the boys were already standing outside waiting so each of them came and opened our doors. Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss and Mike kissed my cheek. (Better than nothing I guess) Angela shook hands with her date, Ben. Once we were all ready, we walked into the apartment arm and arm.

It was a pretty good party. There were a ton of people there and really good music playing. Mike always wanted to dance but I just wanted to stand off to the side and sway to the music. I avoid injury to myself and others that way. Mike still managed to pull me into the group of people dancing and I ended up knocking a few people over and stepping on Mike's foot a few hundred times.. I apologized but I could tell he was just getting annoyed.

We decided to take a break from dancing and Mike starts to escort me over to the punch bowl on the counter. When I look up I notice Edward standing next to it with a leggy blonde. I don't want to deal with him right now so I excuse myself and go to the bathroom.

Edward's POV:

Emmett and Jasper convinced me to go to this party at Emmett's place. I don't know why I agreed.. I hate parties. I didn't have enough time to find a date so I just called that girl that I went out with the other night (I got her number while on the date) to go with me to the dance. It is very rare that a girl gets a second date with me but I am desperate.

When we arrive at the party, all Tanya wants to do is dance. I don't mind dancing but she is such a pushy dancer. She won't let me lead. She kind of intimidates me. After a few songs I manage to pull her over to the punch bowl and am about to poor us drinks when I see Bella coming toward us. She looks beautiful.. wait..what.. I don't like her..why would I say that? I just shake my head and continue pouring drinks.

Mike comes up behind me and apparently has spotted his friend Tyler close by. They start up a conversation while waiting for me to pour my punch.

"God. I can't stand her. I was just dating her to get some action but when I tried today she pushed me off. I thought it was perfect too. She was crying over something somebody said to her and she was all vulnerable. I just don't know if it is worth it.." Mike complained. Who was he talking about?

"Yeah, but you have to admit that Bella is a hottie." Tyler answered back. What? They were talking about Bella. For some reason anger started to rise inside of me. As I gripped the plastic cup in my hand I began to think about what Mike had said. Bella was crying? She was fine when I saw her.. could she.. no.. maybe… was she crying over me..over what I said? Guilt washed over me before I could shake it off. She was the one who started it.

Still, Mike was going to take advantage of such an innocent girl. He had to be punished. I turned around and splashed the cup of punch all over him.

"Dude! What was that for?"

Hmmm. What was that for? I can't tell him why I did it can I?

"I was trying to knock some sense into you Newton.. I can't believe you are dating old lady Swan." I lied.

"Well you didn't have to spill punch over me.. I don't think we are going to last very much longer if she doesn't put out." He laughed and I punched him before running off to hide in Rose and Emmett's room to try and sort out what the heck was going on with me.

**I hope this chapter made sense.. kind of fast paced tonight.. hope you all enjoyed it.. Please keep reading and keep reviewing! Thank you for all your support!**


	6. Chapter 6:enemies declared

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

**Chapter 6: Enemies Declared**

Bella's POV:

When I came back from the bathroom I saw a group of people huddled around the punch bowl. I asked a bunch of people what happened and all they told me was somebody got punched.

I tried to push my way through the crowd and when I finally made it to the center of the circle I saw Mike laying on the floor with a bag of ice over his face.

"What happened?!" I scream. Alice, Angela, and Rose come up from behind me and gasp when they see Mike. Actually I think I hear Alice giggle. I ignore it and rush to Mike's aid.

"That stupid Cullen. Here I was just talking with Tyler and he turns around and splashes punch all over me and then punches me. I swear, the dude is completely mental!" Mike informs me.

I could feel the rage boiling inside me. I looked around to unleash my wrath on Edward. How dare he just assault my boyfriend! I looked but I couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" I yell. Nobody answered. "WHERE IS HE?!"

People were pointing up the stairs so I followed their lead and went back upstairs. I opened every door and turned on every light. Finally I reached a door that was locked but I could see a light on from the bottom of the door.

"EDWARD!" I pounded on the door. "Edward I know you are in there! I am not leaving until you tell me why you punched Mike. Like seriously, what is your problem? What did Mike ever-" All of a sudden a hand came out from inside the door and pulled me inside. He pinned me up against the now closed door and attacked me with his lips. OH. !

My first instinct was to put my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me. He was intoxicating and amazing. This was by far the best kiss I have ever had. Mike has never-oh no Mike. I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend Edward just punched.

I push him off of me and slap him across the face. He looks completely shocked and I bet my face looks quite similar to his. I quickly ran out of the room and went to beg Mike to take me home right now. He complied (unwillingly of course) and we were gone in a matter of minutes.

I couldn't believe what happened. That was possibly the best kiss I have ever had and will ever have. It was the kind of kiss you read about. The kind that makes your foot pop and sends you into your own world and it is just you and your love. It can't be like that though. I had Mike and Edward was..Edward was my enemy. He bullied me and my boyfriend. He may be cute but that is all there is to him. I refuse to allow myself to feel for him. I needed to get my emotions in check.

Anger. Anger, that was what I was supposed to feel. Yes. He punched Mike, He said I dressed like an old lady, he said I would never get a boyfriend, he took the cobbler, he called me the B-word. Yes. Anger. That was what this is.

When I got back to my dorm, I said goodnight to Mike who looked rather annoyed. After he left I went to my room and waited for Angela and Alice to come back. While I waited, I paced. While I pace, I was coming up with an argument and getting angrier and angrier.

As soon as Alice and Angela came back I went into a full blown rant. I felt bad after a half an hour but my rant continued for a good 2 hours and after I was done, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. Emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted.

After that night I tried to avoid Edward. I avoided any place he might be and always doubled checked hallways and lunchrooms before entering them. When I did have to see him I glared at him and he glared back. It was awful.

Edward's POV:

I had to think, I had to get away.. What was I doing? Why did I care what Mike was planning on doing with Bella? Why did I punch him?

When I finally decided that I was protecting my sister's friend I heard knocking on my door. It was Bella. She was mad. Mad Bella was…dare I say…alluring/sexy/a turn on.

Without thinking, I opened the door and pulled her inside. Once she was in, I pinned her up against the door and brought my lips to hers. OH. ! It was by far the best kiss that I have ever had. It was amazing.

I was about to move my hands to rest in her hair but then she quickly pulled away and slapped me across the face. OW!

I barely saw her run out the door due to the sting of her hand making contact with my face. I just sat on the bed stunned by everything that just happened. What did it all mean?

Pretty soon Jasper and Tanya come up to find me and they see me sitting on the bed. They ask me if I am ok and with that I am off. I start ranting. I rant about Mike, I rant about Bella, I rant about myself. Of course they have no idea what I am talking about but when I am finally done, I feel lighter. I realize now that I don't have feelings for Bella. It was a mistake. It won't happen again. Especially not when the B**** slaps me.

After the party I avoid her like the plague. When I am forced to be in her presence, I glare at her. She glares right back. So hot..I mean..shut up!

Alice's POV:

What the heck is going on up there? I think to myself after Bella ran up there to go yell at my brother. Why would he punch Mike?

"What do you think happened?" I whisper to Jasper.

"I heard from Tyler that Mike was talking about Bella. I don't know what they were talking about though." He shrugged.

Bella? Why would my brother punch somebody for talking about Bella? He doesn't even like Bella! My brother was not somebody who goes around punching people either. Unless….OH . !

**What do you think about this one? Thank you so much for all your support guys! PLEASE keep reading and reviewing!xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: second date surprises

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

Chapter 7: 2nd Date Surprises

-A few weeks later-

Bella's POV:

Mike asked me out on a second date last week. It took a lot of convincing for him to forgive me after the party debacle (of course I never told him about the kiss.. I am not an idiot) and he finally agreed give me a second chance. He won't tell me where we are going but I hope he picked up on my hints that I really want to go see the new Monet exhibit at the art museum downtown. I really hate surprise.

*knock knock*

"I'll get it!" I announce nervously as Alice and Angela stare after me with smirks on their faces.

"Looks like somebodies nervous." Alice teased.

"Relax Bella, this is your second date not your first." Angela says trying to sooth my nerves.

"I know." I whisper as I near the door.

I pull the door open and let out a sigh when I see Jasper standing in our doorway.

"Hey Bella." He greets nervously, obviously I am not the one he wanted to see.

"Jasper!" Alice screams and runs into his arms before they head out for their date.

I go to sit back on my bed but before I can make it all the way there, there is another knock on the door.

I pull the door open and let out yet another sigh.

"Bella, hey…umm is Angela here?" Ben asks nervously.

"Ben?" Angela answers clearly not expecting a visitor.

"Hey Angela, I was wondering if you wanted to ummm come with me for some pizza or whatever?"

"Sure!" She jumps up and runs out the door with Ben following behind her.

Great.

*knock knock*

"This better be Mike." I mutter to myself before going back to the door to answer.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Mike asks lazily.

"Yep!"

We head out to his car and he starts driving in the opposite direction of the museum. Dang!

"Mike.. Where are we going?"

"Well I was going to keep it a surprise but I guess I will tell you know. We are going to the …. Circus!"

What! The circus! Did he just say circus? I hate the circus! Clowns, lions, peanuts, CLOWNS! Ok Bella. Suck it up. I can do this.. You can do this..

"Oh, that sounds like fun." I reply with as much enthusiasm I can find. Not!

-a few hours later-

Ok so note to self: Don't ever go to the circus ever again! I was brought out to the rings and a bunch of clowns played tricks on me and danced around me! Then some little kid spilled soda all down my back. THEN, the lion got loose and killed me. Oh wait no, that was just what I was praying for after the first hour of torture.

Mike walked me back to my room and he kissed me goodnight. It was no foot popper but it was ok. He was pretty sweet when the soda was spilled down my back. He offered me his jacket. Hmm..

Edward's POV:

I invited Tanya on another date to make up for kissing another girl at the party (of course she doesn't know anything about that). This is the last one though! I don't do long term.

I decided to take her to the new Monet exhibit at the art museum.

When we first got there she complained and wanted to go to the circus instead. The circus? Really? How old is she? After a while she shut up and just stared at the paintings with a dazed look on her face.

Whenever I would ask her for her opinion on a painting she gave me answers that I could get from a first grader.

After the date, I dropped her off at her dorm room. I kissed her goodnight and then went back to my room. It was so not as good as the kiss I had with….her.. but it will do.. I have had worse. She was pretty hot tonight…hmmm.

Angela's POV:

OMG! Ben just came and whisked me away on a date. Who does that?

We ended up going to a little diner down the street. He was so sweet.

He kept saying that I made him want to be a better person. He used to be a big partier but after meeting me he knows that I deserve better than a drunk for a boyfriend. He knows it will be hard but he is willing to try. For me! Swoon!

After dinner he walked with me around campus and then walked me back to the dorm. He didn't kiss me on the lips but he gave my cheek a peck. What was that jolt I felt?

Alice's POV:

Jasper knows me better than any guy ever has before. I think he knows me better than Edward or my Dad. It is weird to think about but it just feels like we complete each other and that we have always been a part of each other's lives.

After we leave my dorm, we walk back to his dorm where we pop in a romantic movie and he orders us some Chinese food. We eat dinner and then just talk while the movie is playing in the background. We don't feel the need to have a full on make-out session. We feel just as intimate with just a touch and a conversation. I love this boy.

Rosalie's POV:

Emmett has been acting funny all day. I wonder what is wrong?

When he picks me up for our annual Friday night date he is all sweaty and nervous. I decide to ignore it hoping he will tell me what is bothering him or he will feel better soon.

When we get to the restaurant I notice the waiter and Emmett exchanging glances before we are seated. What was that about?

We order our food and Emmett doesn't seem any better. We keep up an awkward conversation and I hope he will feel better after he eats. He always feels better after he eats.

No such luck!

"Emmett, what is going on with you?"

"Rosie nothing is going on I am fine. In fact I am better than fine. I love you!" He announces rather loudly. People look over at us and I just nod.

All of a sudden our waiter comes out with a big piece of cake. I stare at it in awe wishing it was coming to our table.

He gets closer and closer before he places it right in front of me. What?

"Rosie, I love you. I love you so much. I never thought I could love you more than I did the day I met you. I think my heart has to expand every day because I love you more each and every day." OMG!

"Every time I see you my heart skips a beat and my world aligns. We were made for each other Rosie. I need you in my life always! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met but you already know that. You are also the most compassionate, passionate, selfless, and you are the smartest person I have ever met in my entire life. Will you marry me Rosie?"

He stands up and kneels down on one knee in front of me. He pulls out a ring box from his pocket and unveils a gorgeous silver diamond ring.

"YES!" I shout.

**Date night! What did you think? Sorry I haven't updated everyday.. I am almost done with my semester so I will hopefully get better with my updates.. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you to all my followers, favs, reviewers, and viewers! Love you all!**


	8. author's note: I know I hate these too

Okay so I totally hate when people make these notes but I felt really bad for not getting a chapter out in like forever.. I just started my student teaching (no excuse for why I didn't write during my whole winter break -got wrapped up in a lot of amazing fanfics!) I want to give you guys this story! I am not stopping it! I think part of my problem is that I already planned this story out so I know what is going to happen. With my other story I only knew up to a certain point so I wanted to write so I could find out what was going to happen.. So here is my proposition: I have the story planned out for 70 chapters.. I am on chapter 7... I was thinking of combining and deleting unimportant chapters to give you guys all of the story over the next two weekends.. maybe even all this weekend.. I just wont have to time/opportunity to write much until May so I thought this was better than make you guys wait.. Again, I am soooooo sorry and I understand if you guys are mad or are tired of waiting.. I get the same way... I promise an update this weekend!


	9. Chapter 9: project partners

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

BPOV:

Ugh! I feel horrible! I woke up around 2 this morning and puked all over the bathroom. Looks like I won't be going to classes today. I crawl back into bed.

-a few hours later-

"Hey Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" Angela shakes me awake.

Internally I am cursing at her right now. Why is she waking me up?!

"No, I think I have the flu." I whisper as I pull my covers over my head.

*Gasp* "I can't be here! I can't get sick!" Alice yells from the doorway.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I am leaving for class and I hope you feel better." Angela informs me.

"Thanks." I reply.

After they both have left, I decide to e-mail my professors before I drift off to sleep.

_Dear Professor, _

_ I was rudely awakened this morning with a terrible stomach flu. I unfortunately will not be able to make it to class today. I will get my notes from someone in the class. I just wanted to let you know. Have a great day. _

_Sincerely, _

_Isabella Swan_

After I press send, I crawl back into bed and drift off to sleep.

-Edward's POV-

Oh man! I am so hung-over! After the guys got back last night, we stayed up drinking and playing video games until 2 in the morning. There is no way I can function in class today. I guess I am skipping again. I turn over and fall back to sleep.

"DUDE!" Jasper yells in my ear.

"What the heck man! Can't you see I am hung-over!" I yell at him. I would try and punch him but I was too exhausted to even try.

"Yeah I can see that. I guess you aren't going to class AGAIN then huh?"

"Nope!"

"Man you are just throwing your parent's money down the drain! You never go to class! How are you ever going to graduate!"

"Easy! Get some cute girl to do the work for me!" I yell back.

"Whatever man. I am leaving.." He slams the door as he leaves.

I flip off the door and then go back to sleep.

-BPOV-

Mike came over around lunch time and brought me some soup and medicine but he kept his distance so he wouldn't get sick too. I thought it was sweet.

Angela came back for dinner but then went out with Ben again.

While everyone was gone, I checked to see if anyone had e-mailed me back about missing class.

Here was one from her Art Methods teacher:

_Dear Miss Swan, _

_ I am sorry to hear about your illness. I wish you a speedy recovery. Today we assigned groups for a lesson you will be teaching to the rest of the class. You are going to be paired with the only other person that wasn't there today. Edward Cullen. I will give you his e-mail address so you can contact him immediately. Have a great evening. _

_Eac1123 _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Smith_

(A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this: Both Edward and Bella are elementary education majors)

NO! No! No! No way! I kept telling myself over and over that there was no way I was going to work with Edward on a project for school! I have never even seen him in that class. This has to be some sick joke. I must be delusional. No matter how long I stared at the e-mail, it never seemed to go away. I don't want to fail out my freshman year of college. So, I decided to e-mail him and see if this is all some sick joke.

_Edward,_

_ So I guess we are working together for our Art Methods project. Not that either of us really want to. We are just going to have to suffer through it. Let me know what times work for you so we can work on it. I would rather do this without meeting but it looks like that will be impossible. _

_Bella. _

_-_Edward's POV-

Jasper and Alice come by my room after their classes are over. I am so not cool with them dating but I guess when it comes to Alice, I don't really have a say.

I roll out of bed and check my school e-mail before heading out to grab some breakfast…lunch?...dinner?...I don't know.. something.

What? I have an e-mail from Bella? We have to work together on a project.. Somebody just shoot me!

"NO!" I yell.

"What?" Alice and Jasper ask in unison.

"I have to work with Bella for a group project in one of my classes!"

"So? Bella is smart and she is really nice! You are lucky to work with her!" Alice defends.

"Do you not see how we act around one another? We are practically declared enemies!" I yell back.

"Come on man, think about it! She could easily get you an A.." Jasper reasons. I guess he has a point. I probably need an A. After all, I didn't even know I was taking the class.

"Fine!" I sigh.

_Bella,_

_ I can meet Thursdays in the Library. The more people around the better. Don't want you randomly slapping me again. _

_Edward. _

I smile to myself thinking about the kiss that warranted the slap. Alice sees me and I quickly turn my smile into a scowl.

-Thursday-

"Oh Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice sighs as she backs away from me.

I have spent the last two and a half hours getting ready for my meeting with Edward. All Alice's idea of course. If it was up to me, I would just wear a pair of sweats.

I haven't really seen much of Mike this week but I guess that is ok. We don't need to be together all the time right? Is it bad that I don't really miss him? I have issues.

"Thanks Alice. I need to get going." I shuffle past her and head down the hallway to leave the dorm. Once I am out of the dorm I start heading toward the library. It is just a few blocks away.

While I am walking, I can only think about the kiss. I haven't really seen Edward a lot since then and every time I do see him, I blush. I try to hide it with anger but I can't stop the red seeping into my cheeks. I don't even want to know how I am going to react when it is just me and him alone in the library. I can't do anything! I can't! I have Mike.. He has Tanya! We can't!

I keep chanting that in my head until I reach the steps for the library. I take a deep cleansing breath and head in.

I spot Edward in the back of the library and start heading toward him. As I am walking, I see his eyes roam over my body. I of course…blush.. Alice forced me into a jean mini skirt and a black v-neck t-shirt. It wasn't too revealing but it was revealing more than I was used to. When I finally got to the table Edward gave me a crooked smile and I gave him a timid one back.

"It's about time Swan." Moment over.

-Edward-

Was this girl trying to kill me! Here I was trying to suppress any feelings I had for her and she had to come in here looking like that! Every guy in the room was staring at her and I wanted to punch them all. STOP IT EDWARD! I yell at myself. Once she sits down and I am no longer mesmerized by her swaying hips, I clear my head and go back to my old ways.

"It's about time Swan!" I scold her. She looks down and mutters an apology. I am such a jerk.

"Let's just get this over with shall we.. " I offer.

We end up brainstorming for a good 2 hours on an idea for our lesson we have to teach in Art Methods. We decided to do a lesson on shadows. She came up with this really cool idea of making a tin foil person and posing him anyway you want. Once he is posed you can attach to white construction paper, shine a light on him and then trace the shadow. I was pretty impressed at her idea. Not that I would tell her that.

While we were going over the finer details of the lesson we would end up laughing at little comments the other one would say. She was pretty funny.. Actually she was pretty, funny, and smart. I was falling..

-Bella's POV-

OMG! He was amazing. Besides that first comment, it was like we put all the anger aside and we were actually working well together. He seemed to really like my shadows idea and even offered some amazing suggestions..

We talked and acted like we were friends. I found out a few more things about Edward. He is funny. Not like knock-knock joke funny but sarcastic funny. I love his passion for teaching. I love his humor. I love his brain. I love….him.. What?

I was thinking about all of this when we both received a text from Rose telling us all to come over to her apartment for dinner. Edward offered to drive us over there since I walked.

When we got there Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tanya, and Ben were already there. Mike ran over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and glared at Edward. I felt kind of defensive and pulled Mike away before he could do anything to hurt Edward.

Tanya ran over to Edward and started making out with him in front of everyone. I hate her! The only thing that made it any better was Edward pulling away from her and sending me an apologetic look.

We made our way over to the dining room table where they had a feast of hamburgers and French fries. Rosalie can't cook to save her life.

"Guys…we have an announcement to make!" Rosalie proclaimed.

"We are getting married!" Emmett yelled.

"OMG! I knew it! I knew it! I told you Jazzy.. I told you!" Alice leapt up and gave them a hug and then went back to her seat, bouncing with joy. We all took our turn congratulating the happy couple.

While we were waiting, Edward's hand brushed up against mine like he was trying to hold my hand but knew he couldn't… what is going on.. why did just a brush of his hand send my nerves a blaze…

**What is this feeling now? Please keep reading and reviewing.. more to come later tonight…working on it right now… Thank you to those who are still with me….**


	10. Chapter 10: practice, practice, practice

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

BPOV:

Rosalie and Emmett told us all how they were planning on running off to Vegas to get married over winter break and we were all invited. We all accepted the invitation but left quickly after they started making out right in front of us.. I turned my head and Edward was staring right at me. I have to go..

I got up from my seat at the table and asked Mike if he was ready to go. He agreed to leave and we were just heading out the door when I heard Edward call my name.

"Bella!" My heart was pounding just because he said my name. I have issues. I stopped and turned toward him.

"Ummm… so do you want to meet up next week to practice the lesson? We can maybe do it in front of an audience of our friends." He offered.

"Sure Cullen." I reply icily to keep up the façade for Mike. He looked up at me sadly and I regretted my tone immediately. I wanted to apologize but Mike pulled me out the door.

I felt bad about feeling all of things for Edward while I was still dating Mike. Mike was a great guy and I was just ignoring him for someone that didn't feel the same way about me. I need to get over this crush I have for Edward. It's not fair to Tanya or Mike.. Is it a crush? I didn't think so…

-Edward's POV-

I had to make plans to see her again. Even if we were in a group. I wanted to see her again but we were only able to be decent with each other when we were working on school stuff. So I made up the excuse to practice.

I was thrown back into the reality of our relationship when she answered me so coldly before she left with Mike. We weren't friends. We weren't anything. I left with Tanya.

Bella and I traded e-mails back and forth the next day to pick a time and place for our practice run.. we were going to meet in her dorm on Tuesday afternoon. Our presentation was on the following Monday. The week of finals.

-Tuesday-

Everyone agreed to become our practice students and so here we were. Bella, Mike, Tanya, and I all hanging out in Bella's room. Neither one of our significant others (Tanya wasn't that significant) wanted us to be alone with the other in a dorm room so they both insisted on being here early while Bella and I prepared.

Angela and Ben, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jessica all showed up in the next 15 minutes and we were ready to start the lesson.

Let's just say that after a few runs I was ready to punch Mike in the face and then throw him across the room. He kept smiling at Bella like she was something to eat or something to be conquered. Tanya was being annoyingly supportive after every practice run and I just rolled my eyes.

Finally, after our 10th run, and after Emmett stopped acting like the class clown, we finally got it down. I suggested a celebratory pizza but all of the couples have other plans. Mike and Tanya have other plans as well so it would just be me and Bella. She seemed uncomfortable with idea so I just suggested another day.

-Bella's POV-

I hate Tanya! She is so annoying and could she be any more obvious with her goo-goo eyes at Edward. She kept looking at him like he was standing there naked right next to me. I had to glance over at him a few times just to be sure. I wouldn't want to miss that.

After we finally perfected our lesson, Edward suggested a celebratory pizza but nobody could make it. Well I could and so could he but I don't think that would be a good idea.

All of our audience left soon after for their plans and Edward followed right behind them.

I decided to get a head start on my reading for my British Lit class and got lost in my book.

I heard a knock on the door and when I looked at the clock I realized I have been reading for two hours. I leapt out of bed and threw the door open. My breath stopped and my heart started racing simultaneously.

Edward was standing at my door with a pizza.

"Hey..um.. I was just thinking that maybe we should practice a few more times.. you know…just in case…." He admitted shyly. I have never seen Edward shy. It was hot.

"Sure.. umm.. come in.." I moved away from the door and he walked in.

"I never got to say anything earlier but I like your posters. Great choices!" He commented while gesturing toward my movie and music posters.

"Oh, thanks. Not to many people like these bands or movies. Most people haven't even heard of them."

"I have." He stares at me and I feel the urge to move closer but I decide against it.

"So.. you wanted to practice some more.."

"Yeah.."

We set up the lesson and do one more run through.. It goes perfectly.

"I guess we don't need as much practice as I thought." He admits.

"I guess now we just have to eat this delicious pizza you've brought with you." I was starving so I ran and grabbed the pizza off my desk and launched myself and the pizza on my bed before I opened it up and dived in.

Edward hesitantly sat down on my bed next to me and he grabbed a slice. We talked about our likes and dislikes.. We had a lot of things in common but we also had our disagreements. I have never been more comfortable with anyone in my entire life. I was falling harder and faster with every passing second.

"Uh…you have a little….right here." He starts pointing at his cheek and telling me I have something on my face. I start blushing and grab a napkin to wipe it off.

Once the napkin touches my face, I feel his hand come around my wrist and still my hand. He pushes my hand away and wipes away the sauce with the napkin. Slowly he leans closer and closer. I don't pull away. In fact I think I said, " I promise I won't slap you again." I can't be sure though, my mind was out of the room for the moment.

Once our lips touched I was reminded just how wonderful it is kiss Edward. Sparks, fireworks, explosions, foot popping, amazing!

A few seconds after his lips crashed to mine we heard the door open and before we could pull away Angela was in the doorway…staring right at us.

Edward grabbed his jacket and his dorm key and ran out of the room.

"Um.. Rosalie texted me and said that we are supposed to meet her and all the girls to the dress shop tomorrow." Angela informs me without mentioning anything she just witnessed. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok.. thanks Ang."

"No problem."

-Wedding Dress Shopping-

"Rosalie come out! Let's see this dress!" Alice begged. She had been handing Rosalie twenty dresses at a time for the past hour. It was just Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and myself at the dress shop today. Not that I was complaining.

"I'm coming Alice, give me a minute." She yelled back.

"So Bella, are you and Edward ready for your lesson?" Alice turned to me with a smile.

"I think they are more than ready." Angela offers with a smile in my direction. Of course I blush and then all hell breaks loose.

"OMG! Did something happen?" Alice squealed.

"NO!" "YES!" Angela and I yell at the same time.

Just then Rosalie comes out the dressing room in a gorgeous wedding gown.

"Rose! Rose! Something happened between Edward and Bella!" Alice squeals.

"Spill it Swan!" Rosalie demands.

"Nothing really..we kissed..twice.. that's all." I look down quickly.

"What?!" All three of them scream.

I proceed to tell them about the party and about Edward coming over with a pizza.

They all insist that he likes me but I tell them that it is impossible.

The last thing they asked me has been on my mind for the rest of the day…do I like him…

_Do I like him.. no… I don't like him…I love him…I love everything about him…._

-Edward's POV-

_I am in love with Isabella Swan and she doesn't even know… _

The next few days flew by. None of us really saw much of each other outside of our roommates because we were all busy studying for finals. Before I knew it, it was the day of our presentation.

We decided to meet at Bella's dorm so I could help her carry all the stuff we needed for the project. I ran out of my room when it was 45 minutes before class started. As I turned the corner I saw Mike knocking on her door and then when she opened it they talked for a second and then…he kissed her. My stomach plummeted and my hands balled up into fists. I took a deep breath and walked up to her door.

"Oh hey Edward. You ready?" She asked indifferently. Oh right, Mike couldn't know we were…whatever we are…

"Whatever." I replied with just as much indifference and maybe a hint of annoyance.

We walked to our class in silence and when we got there Tanya was waiting outside to wish me luck. She also whispered that she missed me and when her last final was over we should 'reconnect.' I just rolled my eyes internally and thanked her before heading into class.

- Bella's POV-

I hate Tanya! She was waiting for Edward and they had a make out session right in front of me. Then I heard her whisper something about reconnecting.. I almost lost my breakfast right there in the hallway.

Our lesson went well and we both seemed to be relieved that we didn't have to work together anymore. At least it seemed that he was. I was devastated.

The next day I got done with my final early and went to say hi to Mike. I decided, the night before, that I would try to become a better girlfriend. Nothing was going to happen with Edward. Mike was packing for Vegas all day since we were leaving tomorrow morning.

I got to his room and knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I bet he is in the bathroom or something. I try the handle and it was unlocked so I open the door. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Mike was with another girl, who I couldn't see because she was covered up by Mike's body. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and I staggered backward into the hallway. I turned swiftly and was about to make a sprint to my room when I ran into a strong body. Edward.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He looked into my eyes and I couldn't take it. I pulled away and ran to my room.

-Edward's POV-

After Bella ran off I was about to run after her when I heard noises coming from Newton's room. I walked over to his doorway and saw him with another girl. That little….

"Newton!" I yell.

"Cullen! Leave me alone! I am a little busy!" He panted.

I walk into the room and pull him off of…Jessica?

"Newton you have two minutes to pack up your stuff and find someplace else to live. If you don't you will not wake up tomorrow! If you do, you will never be able to do this ever again!" I yell as I punch him in the face for good measure.

I leave the room and text Alice and Rosalie what happened so they could be there for Bella even if I couldn't.

Mike is an idiot! He has the most amazing girl in the world and he ruins it.

- Bella's POV-

Angela, Alice, and Rose all stayed with me that night to comfort me but they all had to leave in the morning to pack before we left for Vegas. At least Mike got uninvited.

A few hours a later I have accomplished very little in terms of packing but the boys texted all of us asking us over for pizza and a movie. I decline with my packing excuse but I am not ready to be around people. Especially not Edward.

-Edward's POV-

I couldn't get Bella out of my mind all night and all the next day. The look in her eyes when she ran into me in the hallway broke my heart. I decided that we should invite the girls over for pizza and a movie before our flight tomorrow. Really, I just wanted to see her. See how she was.

She didn't come. Angela said she was still packing but she didn't believe that that was the only reason. I couldn't just go up there. People didn't know about how much I liked, loved, her. They weren't going to know.. I also had Tanya. Why haven't I gotten rid of her yet?

We all sat around and at pizza and once everyone fell asleep while watching the movie, I snuck out to see her.

When I got to her door, she opened it with red/puffy eyes. You could see the tear stains on her cheeks. She turned and started back toward her suitcase but I grabbed her hand and walked her into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and gently washed her face. We didn't say a word.

"Bella, you are exhausted. It looks like you are done packing. Why don't you get into bed?" I suggested.

"I'm not tired…I still have so much to do." She argued.

"Alright. Do mind if I stay with you then? Everyone is asleep down there."

"Sure." She whispered.

"Would you like some mood music while you pack?" I offered with a crooked smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

I turned on my phone and played some songs I have saved up on there. She sang along with the songs she knew and listened intently to songs she didn't.

Eventually she gave up on packing and joined me on the bed. We sat and talked for a good hour before she laid her head on my lap. She fell asleep within minutes.

I lifted her head out of lap and slid out from underneath her. I found a throw blanket and threw it over her and put a pillow under her head. I quickly left the room.

I would have stayed but I didn't want anyone to find us like that if I had fallen asleep. I longed for her closeness now.

**VEGAS HERE WE COME…THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	11. Chapter 11: just a dream

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish!**

BPOV:

I woke up to sound of Alice running around and throwing things around the room. I was dazed and trying to remember all that happened last night. Edward was here. We had great conversation. He keeps getting better and better.

"It's about time you woke up!" Alice yelled at me.

I winced, still groggy from my night's rest.

"Alice! Stop yelling! I am right here!"

"Well you better get up! We are leaving in like 30 minutes."

I sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom but it was currently being used by Jessica. I started throwing clothes in the suitcase Alice chucked on my bed and was quickly all done packing.

About 25 minutes later, Jessica finally left the bathroom and I ran in to brush my teeth and hair. I grabbed my suitcase and we were headed out the door.

EPOV:

I had the most amazing dream about Bella and I. We were getting married. Who knew that is where my mind was headed?!

I woke up to water being poured all over me.

"Wakey Wakey Eddie Baby!" Emmett boomed.

"WTH Emmett!I was sleeping!"

"Well duh! That is why I did it! Come on Bro! I am getting married! Let's go!" He beamed.

"Alright, Alright!" I begrudgingly got up and shuffled to my bathroom where I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my pre-packed suitcase and we were on our way.

We met the rest of the group at my car and then we split up from there. Bella, Alice, Angela, Jessica, and Tanya rode in Angela's Impala. Jasper, Ben, and I rode in my Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie went in Rosalie's BMW.

"So Edward, did you sleep well last night?" Jasper asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"What? Yeah, I guess.." I answered skeptically.

"Did you dream of anyone in particular?" He questioned

"Why do you ask?" I was beginning to freak out. Did I say something?

"No reason, I just hope Bella knows how much you 'do..you truly truly do!" Ben and Jasper crack up.

"Shut up!" I yell, slapping both of them in the back of my head.

We arrive at the airport soon after and head to our terminal after we make it through security. We find some empty seats and wait for the rest of our group to get there. I grab my ipod out of my bag and plug-in my headphones. I am still so tired so I decided to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

Right before I can fall into a deep sleep I see a beautiful angel coming toward me. Normally, I would smile at this image of my dreams but something was wrong. She was crying.

BPOV:

I can't believe we are stuck with Tanya! I just want to stick something in my ears to drown out her annoying voice. All she ever talks about is Edward! Well that is all she ever talked about until she finally glanced at me.

"Oh Bella! I just want to say how sorry I am about what happened with Mike. I mean it is kind of obvious why he did it but it still can't feel good. I mean he obviously didn't think you were pretty enough or good enough to satisfy him. Like, if you can't satisfy a guy like Mike….There is really no hope for you is there..!" She ended her little love speech right when we pulled up to the airport.

I was utterly shocked by what she had said to me and Angela and Alice just kept giving me glances and reassuring hugs. She was right. How could I be so stupid?

Once we spotted the boys in the terminal, I saw Edward laying down across a few seats. All of Tanya's words came rushing back to me. I wasn't good enough for him. I broke down. I don't know if I will ever be able to pull myself back together.

We boarded our plane and I found a seat by myself. I was sitting next to an elderly couple. They were starring lovingly at each other. I couldn't take it! I just my eyes and plugged in my headphones.

EPOV:

"Hey Edward, ummm.. I need to talk to you." Jasper pulled me over to the side after he talked with Alice.

"What's up man?" He looked worried so I tried my best to be optimistic.

He proceeded to tell me what Tanya had said to Bella on the car ride over here. I was livid. No! I was beyond livid. I quickly bolted from my seat on the plane and I went to find her. _She was leaning back with her eyes closed in the window seat. A seat she told me was her favorite. _

_I politely asked the couple that was next to her if they would switch with me (It was just Tanya and I sitting up in first class so there were two empty next to her now). They were skeptical at first but I explained the situation and they finally agreed. _

_"Bella.." I tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Bella!" I said a little louder. She finally opened her eyes and glanced over at me. _

_"Edward….what are you doing here? Where is Tanya? Aren't you sitting in first class? Don't they usually yell at people for doing stuff like this? Hey aren't we supposed to like hate each other? How….." I cut her off with a kiss. _

_Fireworks, electric shock, marching bands!_

_"Bella…Don't believe a word she says." I told her breathlessly _

_"Oh so…you heard….I guess that explains this then…listen Edward this is really sweet but don't worry about it. You don't have to pity me or feel guilty. It's fine." She looked down at her lap and I could see tears falling into her hands. _

_"NO it is not okay Bella! I didn't do that out of guilt or pity. I have wanted to do that for a long time now. I know you probably still hate me and everything but I can't pretend that I hate you anymore. I love you Bella!" _

"Edward…Edward….Earth to Edward!" Bella shakes me out of my daze. "Did you come over here for a reason or just to stare off into space like that?" She questions.

"Huh- oh..I just wanted to say..um.. sorry that Tanya said that to you. It wasn't very nice. I will have a talk with her." I said while glancing over toward the elderly couple that was sitting beside her. She didn't even get to sit in the seat that she loved. I was a chicken for not telling her what I had imagined.. I just couldn't. It would seem to out of the blue. I needed to do this right. I needed to do this soon. I would tell her how I feel in Vegas.

**It is getting close to my birthday so I want to finish this story as a present to myself. 8 days in counting.. Hope you all liked this chapter.. I am a little rusty…please review! **


	12. Chapter 12: wedding bells and vegas glam

**I don't own anything related to or taken directly from Twilight. I wish! Honestly I think I am the worst person at keeping updating promises.. I am also the world's biggest procrastinator when it comes to school work (good thing I want to be a teacher).. You guys benefit (I guess we will decide that once you read this chapter) from that I guess..:) Sorry I am rambling.. HERE IS THE CHAPTER…**

BPOV:

Why he came over to say that to me I will never know. Now I was just embarrassed that he heard and he didn't even deny it so it must be true. Oh God! I am such a loser!

We finally landed and I avoided Edward and Tanya at all costs. After we departed the plane I ran to catch up with Alice and Jasper and joined them in the rental car line while the others went to go get their luggage. I only packed a carry-on. Believe me, I got some death glares from a certain pixie.

Once the cars and the luggage was sorted out we all piled into three cars again and we were headed toward our hotel. Rosalie used her dad's credit card to get us into the nicest hotel in Vegas. We each had to share with someone though. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Tanya and Edward, Angela and Ben, and then Jessica and myself. Great.

"OMG! Can you believe how amazing this hotel is Jasper!" Alice squealed as we pulled up to the valet.

"It is pretty amazing!" Angela agreed in awe.

We were staying a 30 story hotel (I have never been to Vegas so I have no idea if this actually exists sorry!) with a glass elevator that runs on the outside of the building so you can see the skyline and horizon. It truly was remarkable.

"Ok so here is the plan guys!" Rosalie announced when we all met up in the lobby. "It is about 3 o'clock now and the wedding is going to be at 7. I don't care what you do as long as you make it there on time and sober! Does everybody understand?" We all nod in agreement. "Alright, here are your room keys and the chapel is actually right here in the hotel. It is down that hallway 3rd door on the right. Have fun guys!" She proceeded to pass out the keys and we all dispersed to our rooms.

Jessica and I were on the 23rd floor right next to Alice and Jasper. Edward and Tanya were two floors above us and Angela and Ben were in the middle. Rosalie and Emmett were in the Honeymoon suite on the 30th floor. The room from our view was spectacular!

"You know what Jess? Looking out on the strip I really feel reborn again. This trip will be good for me. It will give me a chance to reinvent myself and get over Mike. I need to make myself more likeable and more attractive to guys. What do you think Jess?" I ask glancing over at my unusually silent roommate.

"Oh uh yeah! That is great Bella. Let me know if you need any help with that." She smiled weakly back at me and then gives me the excuse that she is going to check out the action down at the casino and leaves. Something fishy is going on with her. She has been acting weird ever since Mike and I broke up.

Feeling a quick burst of confidence I decide that I need to do some people watching to see what type of girls guys like. I head down to the lobby and find a seat on one of the leather couches situated around a fireplace. A few girls walk in with short/tight dresses on and killer heels. Every guy stops and drools over them. First step then…buy a new outfit.

I head out to the strip with the help of the hotel concierge and locate a boutique. The workers there kind of freak me out but I suck it up and pick out a few dresses to try on.

"Oh sweetheart, that dress looks hot on you!" The saleswoman slurs at me once I emerge from the dressing room. I would have been more comfortable staying in the little room with a chair but there was no mirror.

"You really think so?" I ask self-consciously. All of a sudden this was not such a good idea.

"Oh yeah! You will have every guy following you around like little puppies. Every girl for that matter." She smiles seductively at me and I know I have to get out of there. I pay for the dress and then head back out to the strip.

Walking back to the hotel I notice a beauty parlor and decide to head inside. I give the girls free-reign on my hair and make-up only telling them to make me look attractive.

I come back out with a pound of make-up on and enough hairspray in my hair I couldn't even feel a baseball hit me. I look at the clock.. it is 6:45 so I start heading back to the hotel.

When I arrive everyone stares at me and Alice screams in horror. I really didn't think it was that bad.

"Bella! What did you do to yourself?" She cried.

" I just ummmm.. I needed a change…something to make me stand out more… look let's just leave the attention and starring to the happy couple alright. Now come on! Let's get this party started!" I exclaim enthusiastically. I even get a cheer from a few of the other couples waiting for their turn.

EPOV:

After separating to go and find our rooms I head up with Tanya to the 25th floor.

"God, I just can't believe we are here! We should totally get married Edward!" Tanya suggests excitedly.

"I don't think so Tanya! I am still furious with you for what you said to Bella!" I yell back at her.

"Why do you even care? You don't even like each other and she is just some loser that can't keep her man!" She was right, nobody knew how much I cared for Bella.. nobody ever could. However, I was not going to let Tanya hurt her anymore.

"You know what Tanya we are over! I am sorry to do this right now but seriously you are just the meanest most awful person I have ever met. I think it would be best if I went to get my own room." I stated as we finally reached our floor. Tanya exited the elevator with her 4 bags of luggage and glared at me.

"You will regret this Cullen!"

After finally setting myself free from the evil witch I went back down to the lobby and got myself a new room on the 23rd floor. I headed up and took a nap until 6:30 when my alarm went off and I headed back down for the wedding. I had to explain to everyone why Tanya wasn't coming down. To say they were saddened by my break-up would be an extreme exaggeration. They were thrilled.

We were waiting on Bella to show up and I was starting to get worried when all of a sudden I hear Alice scream in horror. I look toward where she was glaring and I saw a woman wearing a skin tight dress and way too much make-up.. she may have looked beautiful to some people but I liked a more natural easy going look..kind of like…..holy crow that is Bella! What did she do to herself?

I hear Alice voice my question to Bella and I wait for her response. Her answer didn't calm me down any.. She needed to stand out more? Doesn't she know that every guy drools over her the second she walks into a room? Doesn't she know that every woman in the world pales in comparison to her beauty and personality?

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Emmett pushing me toward the alter to stand beside him as his best man. Alice and Bella are Rosalie's maids of honor.

As I watched Bella walk down the aisle I just kept thinking about how someday she would be doing this as the bride. Some lucky guy would snatch her up and she would be gone. How I longed to be that man. Sadly I knew it could never be.

I stared at her for the whole ceremony and only broke my stare when the minister said the famous line, "you may now kiss the bride!" We all cheered and hollered at them and threw rice at them as they got on the elevator to their honeymoon suite. Once the doors closed Alice and Jasper decided to head up for the night, as did Angela and Ben. Jessica never made it down to the wedding (she had called and said she was sick) so Bella went to go check on her. Me? Well, I needed a drink.

BPOV:

I had heard that Jessica was sick so I went back up to the room to check on her.

"Mike, I told you I can't come back now! It would look suspicious. Give me one more day baby! Love you too!" Jessica whispered into her phone.

"What!" I yelled as I was still standing in the doorway.

"Shoot!" Jessica jumped and looked up at me guiltily.

"So it was you! You are the one he cheated on me with! That is why you have been acting so strange!" I finally figured it out and I was embarrassed it has taken me this long. She was always eyeing him even when we were together.

"Bella I am sooo-" She started but I didn't want to hear it so I cut her off..

"Don't even start with me! I am going to go down to the lounge and when I come back you better be out of this room! Do you hear me!" My anger giving me confidence I never would have shown otherwise I stomp out of the room.

I need a drink.

**Hope you all have a great holiday weekend! Update tomorrow? Please read and review! Thank you all so much for your support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am not even going to give an excuse this time…I feel awful…but…I have a new story in mind so I have to finish this story first so I am going to really be pushing to finish it…in the meantime—has anyone read any good e/b stories where they are AH? I am looking for some good suggestions.**

**Chapter 12:**

**BPOV**

_Ugh! My head is pounding..remind me to never drink again. I think I am going to…yep..definitely am going to throw up! Excuse me…_

I ran to the toilet and was surprised to find it already being clutched sleepily by none other than Cullen. WHAT?!

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I yelled. At that moment a million thoughts ran through my head of what possibly could have happened last night—before I can get too deep into though I lunge for the toilet and dispense of my stomach content.

"Ugh! Stop yelling Bella! I don't remember anything about how I got here. I just woke up like 15 minutes ago." Edward closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms on top of the toilet seat.

I glanced down at my attire and noticed I was just in a bra and underwear. OMG! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

_Whatever happened was obviously a mistake. A Vegas one-night mistake. Oh but look at him. He is so hot with his bed head and boxers. Stop it Bella! _

"Get out Edward! GET OUT NOW!" I pulled at his arm and he eventually rose (giving me a nice view of his 6-pack I might add) and started grabbing his clothes from around the room.

"Listen Bella—" Edward started.

"NO! I am not going to talk about it. It was a mistake! We can't let anyone find out about this, please Edward." I looked into his eyes and almost lost myself in a sea of green.

"I won't tell anyone Bella." He agreed and then left.

I can't believe that just happened. I did that with Edward and I can't even remember! That is another reason I am never drinking again.

I walked back to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. When I went to grab a towel I noticed a very new, very shiny diamond ring on my left ring finger.

"AH!" I screamed. What happened last night?

**OK so I know I said I wasn't going to make excuses but here is what is going on with me: finished student teaching—no job-, graduated college, family came from cali, family left, went to Disney, sister moving to florida next couple weeks, dog has genetic kidney problem that we will find out on Monday if it is curable..I have also become an extremely addicted fanfic reader for all e/b AH stories. I think I may have read them all…I need a good HEA people! Please read and review.. next chapter will be up later today.. possible one or two more today..**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN THE SAME DAY LET ALONE THE SAME MONTH! SNAPS FOR ME!

Chapter 13:

EPOV—

_Dude..What happened last night? The last thing I remember was going down to get a drink. How did I end up in Bella's room?_

I walked down the hall and back into my room. I had about two hours to get over this hangover before our flight back to school.

_What did I do with Bella? Ugh! I am never drinking again. Obviously we did something if I wound up in boxers and she was in her bra and underwear. I wish I could remember. _

Once I open my hotel room door I make a pit stop to the bathroom before crashing on the bed.

I run water on my face and as I grab a towel to dry my face I notice a very new, very shine silver band on my left ring finger.

WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

**A/N: I know a super short chapter….next one will be longer and you will find out what happened and what they are going to do about their new rings. Should they stay together or act like it never happened? Read and review! Thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15: What happened in Vegas?

**A/N: A third chapter! YAY!**

Mystery POV:

Looking around I see a lot of people in love and it makes me very nostalgic. I miss my husband and I miss my kids. My husband died a few years ago. I come here every year on our anniversary because this is the place where we married. However, every year I sit here on this bench and watch all these young people starting out completely in love and I start to miss my husband. My kids are all grown and living all over the place. We rarely ever see each other but they call often and for that I am grateful.

As I am observing people a particular couple gets my attention. A young bronze haired boy is kneeling on one knee in front of a brown haired beauty. It reminds me so much of how Jesse and I started. I carry my drink closer to where they are sitting. What can I say, I am a sucker for a proposal!

"Bella, I know when we started out we hated each other. However, throughout the time that we spent together with our friends and through our class I have fallen in love with you. I never want to hear you say that you weren't good enough to keep Mike. That guy was an idiot and I for one and glad that he made the biggest mistake of his life. You don't need all this make-up or these sexy clothes, not that I am complaining, to be beautiful. Don't listen to Mike or Tanya, they are both idiots and you are way too good for them. I want to spend the rest of my life making you see that. Bella, will you marry me?" The bronze-haired boy pronounced.

At this point the whole restaurant was staring at them and waiting from a response from the lovely brunette.

"Edward, you…..you….I'm…We're drunk..ha..heha..we can't get married silly…" She slurred happily back at him.

I am about to walk away when I hear the boy, Edward, rebutting her argument.

" Bella, I really do love you. I have wanted to tell you that for some time now and I guess it took the alcohol to give me the strength to do it. I love you and I always have. Please marry me Bella. You won't regret it!" He pleaded.

"Oh Edward, I love you too! I think I have loved you for a long time but I didn't want to admit it. Yes, Yes I will marry you." Bella squealed as she held back tears and attacked the young boy in hugs and kisses, oblivious to the cheers and claps that were happening around them.

Before they ran off I wanted to offer my services as a witness. Their story seemed a lot like mine and I wanted to do something for them on my anniversary which I would now share with them.

"Um, excuse me but I know you guys will need a witness and I would like to offer my services. You guys remind me so much of my husband and me." I explain as I wait for their response.

"Sure! But where is your husband?" The beautiful brunette asks me while searching for my other half around the room.

I explain to them my story and they are very understanding so soon we are off to the alter.

They have a simple ceremony and they express intense love for one another with just their eyes. After their ceremony they order a video and we exchanged information because we have all grown fond of each other and I consider them like my children by the end of our time together.

They head off to their hotel room and I decide to head back to my seat to see if there are any more proposals.

As I walk out of the chapel I am run into and apologized to by an energetic black-haired pixie and a tall blond gentleman about to get married.

-**Next we find out what happened once they go back to the room..read and review! Thank you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16: that night

**A/N: I am on a roll! Oh shoot I forgot to put my disclaimer…umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..I didn't two chapters ago and I still don't now… **

Mystery POV:

I glance at my watch once more.. 12:46—I have another hour and 15 minutes before my shift is over. Being a elevator button pusher is not all that exciting.

Sure in the beginning it was fun seeing all the hot drunk girls and the couples coming into the elevator completely ignoring me and going at each other like a bunch of..

Oh look here comes another lovely couple. That brunette is kind of cute. Hey she is really cute! That bronze-haired guy is really lucky. I wish I had my girl here with me. Heck I would ditch my girl for this one.

"Edward, I can't believe we are married." The brunette giggled.

"I know. This is so amazing babe!" The guy, Edward, replied.

I tune them out for a little bit as we travel up to the 23rd floor. They continue to make-out and you can just tell they are moments away from passing out from how much they drank. Maybe if this girl wakes up in the morning I could have a chance with her. There is no way that she will remember anything about tonight.

They exit out the elevator and I watch as they strip out of their clothes down the hallway. Holy guacamole.. I need to call my girl.

**Please read and review! Next chapter they reunite and we are back to the present. **


	17. Chapter 17: What would Bella do?

a/n: **umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..**

**BPOV:**

I close my eyes and take deep cleansing breaths as I think about what this ring on my finger means. I am married to Edward. I got married in Vegas! I am totally a cliché right now.

_Alright Bella just calm down, breathe! You'll just get an annulment. Surely he will be more than willing to get it annulled. I mean, why would Edward want to be married to you, sober? Yeah that is what has to be done. _

Once I make up my mind to get this marriage annulled when we get back to school I actually find myself feeling a little depressed about it. I love him but I know he doesn't feel the same way that I do. We just have to get over this without anyone finding out.

I slide my ring off and place it in my suitcase so no one gets suspicious and head down to the lobby to meet everyone before we head to the airport….

"Bella! Oh my gosh Bella! You will never guess what I have to tell you guys!" Alice squeals as I exit the elevator of the hotel.

I notice Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie grouped together near the check-out desk looking apologetically at the other hotel guests who aren't used to Alice's enthusiasm. Edward is staring at me from the armchair situated near the group. His face shows remorse and a desire to have a discussion that I am not ready for, with this killer hangover still lingering. I shoot him a polite smile and then revert my attention back to my friend bouncing in front of me.

"She has been waiting for you to come down before she tells us." Rosalie informs me.

"What is it Alice?"

" Well guys, somebody in our group got married last night besides Rosalie and Emmett." She cryptically informs us all.

My eyes bug out of my head and I am throwing glances at Edward to see a similar reaction to mine. How did they find out?

" Well it is about time!" Emmett announced and we all turn to him. "I mean, I have been wondering when this was going to happen. Don't even try to deny that it was inevitable."

"Emmett, guys—" Edward starts.

"Congratulations Alice!" Rosalie states and it is then that I notice the nice ring on Alice's ring finger.

"Oh, OH! Oh my goodness Alice, Jasper, this is so amazing! I am so happy for you!" I exclaim while closing my eyes in relief and pulling them both in for a hug.

I notice Edward approaching the newlyweds and I quickly disengage the hug and blush like mad.

"Congratulations guys. I know you guys don't take marriage lightly no matter where or when you decide to do it. I know you guys will make it work no matter what." He brought both of them in for a hug and looked straight at me while he said this. I blushed.

_Oh Edward, you know we could never work. You don't love me. _

"Well come on guys, let's get to the airport!" Rosalie yelled.

"It looks like what happens in Vegas follows us home this time, huh Bella." Alice whispers in my ear and winks at me before catching up with her new husband.

_Ummm…_

**Thank you to everyone that is still reading and enjoying this story. I am thinking 3 more chapters in EPOV and 2 more in BPOV and then an epilogue! Please read and review :)**


	18. Chapter 18: What would Edward do?

a/n: **umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..**

EPOV:

Can you say awkward?

When we landed in Vegas I was kicking myself for not telling Bella how I felt. Now we are leaving Vegas as newlyweds.

After having a mini-panic attack after noticing the ring on my finger , I found myself a little bit thrilled at the idea. Sure I wish that it was under better circumstances but I was married to Bella. At least my drunk-self had enough courage to tell her how I felt. With the way she kicked me out of her room this morning, I know she is not happy about what happened and I am scared about how and if we will ever get passed this.

After I pack up my bags and leave my hotel room, I am anxious to talk to Bella and discuss what is going to happen now. I walk into the lobby and when I realize I am the first one there I plop down into an armchair and try to get in a few winks before we have to leave for the airport.

A few minutes, or what feels like a few minutes, I wake up to Emmett's booming voice as he, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper come out of the elevator and head towards me. There is still no Bella so I just close my eyes and ignore them.

After hearing Alice and Jasper's news I congratulate them and try to convey how I feel to Bella at the same time. I want this relationship to work but from the way she is ignoring me, I feel this relationship is one sided.

At the airport Alice and Bella are having a deep discussion the whole time before we board the plane so I don't get a chance to pull her aside. Stupid pixie!

The plane ride is long and I am too nervous to get any sleep. Bella is sitting a few rows in front of me sleeping peacefully and the two other newlyweds are spending the flight cuddling and kissing.. this sucks.

There is one good thing that happens from a lack of sleep. I develop a plan. While the odds might not be in my favor, I am determined to make this work and I am determined to prove that it can.

Once we land we all go to grab our luggage and Bella's and mine come out first so while the others are waiting for their luggage, I pull her aside and see where her head is at.

"Hey Bella I just wanted to see how you were doing…where your head is at..I know we have to talk in a more private place but ummm—I really want to"

"Edward I want an annulment.." She whispers. The knife she just plunged into my heart with her words twists further as she turns and walks away and leaves me stunned and bleeding.

**Oh no! Not one of my better chapters but I think this was just a filler to see what Edward was thinking and what he decides to do. Please read and review! Thank you to everyone for all of your support! **

**p.s happy belated birthday to CherryBlossom016!**


	19. Chapter 19: coping with the aftermath

a/n: **umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..**

BPOV:

I had to tell him before he had a chance to crush my heart. I wasn't capable of hearing the words uttered from his beautiful mouth so I approached it first. I wasn't surprised when he didn't put up a fight but it still stung, so I just walked away. From everything.

Before we left Vegas Alice had pulled me aside and grilled me on what had happened last night. She knows. I don't know how she knows or how much but she knows the basics. Edward and I got married last night. Except for unlike Alice and Jasper-and Rosalie and Emmett for that matter-we weren't going to stay that way.

She wanted to know how it happened and I just chalked it up to a drunken mistake. She thinks it was fate but I am still pleading vodka-driven insanity. I think I will write that on the annulment papers. She wants me to give it a try but I know it will just end up in heartbreak.

====================== a few months later======================

After walking away from Edward at the airport we have only communicated through our friends and through secretive yet clinical e-mails to get the marriage annulled. Of course Emmett and Rosalie still don't know but Alice blabbed to Jasper so they have been our go-between couple for any questions or document passing. I had found an apartment a little off-campus after the suitemate/vegas debacle.

Tonight I have a date. It's with this guy from my freshmen math class and I don't even like him but I just want to prove to myself that I can move past this. It's funny how by asking for the annulment I thought I was saving myself from so much pain but in reality I still experienced the heartache and the depression that I was trying to avoid. Okay funny probably wasn't the best word.

While I am waiting for him to show up at my door I am staring at the annulment papers which are signed by both Edward and myself. I have had these signed papers on my kitchen table for over a month now but I can't bring myself to send them. I hope Edward isn't secretly engaged to someone because that would be an awkward conversation.

Alice thinks that I still want to make it work with Edward and that he is going through the same heartache as I am. She is right. Well at least she is right about me. I can't say the same about Edward. I highly doubt it though.

There is a knock on the door and I quickly compose myself and plaster on the fakest smile ever and open the door to begin my date. Who should be standing at me door but none other than my husband.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I whisper shout at him.

"Bella I… Are you going out somewhere?" He questions as he notices my outfit. I wanted something casual but my date said we were eating someplace really fancy so I can't dress like I do when I come to class. Can I just tell you how excited I was for this date. Alice refused to help me because she said I was denying fate.

"I uh…Well I had..I have a date." I stammer out.

His eyes drop to his shoes and he mumbles something that sounds like "too late."

"What?"

" Oh ah nothing I was just wondering if I could come in for a minute but obviously you are busy." He starts turning away but I can't pass up the chance to have a face-to-face with him even if it is for only a few minutes. What can I say, I am a masochist!

"Wait-Edward- you can come in for a little bit if you know you want to." I whisper the ending and before I know it he is walking through my doorway and standing awkwardly in my living room waiting for further instructions.

Suddenly my phone rings so I give Edward an apologetic smile and take the call in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Tony." Tony? Oh right, my date.

"Hey are you almost here?" I ask half-heartedly.

"Actually I called to say that I can't go out with you tonight. I am sick." With two fake coughs from him and a hushed giggle in the background the call is disconnected.

Really.

I just can't take this anymore. First Mike cheats, then Edward only marries and does it with me when he is drunk and then agrees to pretend it never happened, and now this guy doesn't even want to put in the time. The room is spinning around me as my head fills with all of my possible and likely inadequacies and faults. Then it goes black.

**What do you think? Please read and review! Love you all!xoxo (not gossip girl)**


	20. Chapter 20: Resolve and Regret

a/n: **umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..**

EPOV:

These past few months have been really difficult. As much as it pained me to do it, I signed the annulment papers and let Bella go. I knew that I loved her so I had to do it to make her happy. Regardless of how much it killed me.

I tried dating other people but they never compared to Bella. None of them had her wit or intelligence. None of them had her adorable clumsiness or pride. None of them had her beauty.

So here I sit in my dorm room while my new roommate is making out with his girlfriend right in front of me. Dude! I see him reaching up her shirt and decide that is my cue to run out the door. I get up and grab my keys. I have no real destination or desire to see anyone so I just drive around for a while.

After an hour and a half of driving I pull my car over and decide to do a little walking to stretch my legs and work out my thoughts. When I get out of my car I realize I am right in front of Bella's apartment. How did I get here?

Leaning against my car I contemplate leaving but for some reason I can't get my feet to move. When I do eventually start moving, I am going forward toward the door and not back to my car.

My feet have carried me right to her door and I find myself knocking on the door. When she answers the door I feel a resolve come over me. I have to tell her everything. I have to let her know. If she turns me down then I would like to believe that I could let her go. If she decides to give us a try, I will be ecstatic.

After our greetings I notice her beautiful outfit and realize she is going somewhere. When I ask her she says she has a date. Of course, I am too late! She is already moving on.

However, when she invites me inside I agree and as much as I will feel like a jerk for doing it, I still want to tell her how I feel.

I head into the living room and start creating an argument in my head to throw at her when she comes back in after her phone call.

-we are friends with the same people –we obviously have a connection-similar interests-passion- spark- beautiful

After I have a solid argument I wonder what is taking her so long. I get up and quietly step toward the kitchen. I don't hear any talking so I start to make my presence known only to find Bella passed out on the floor of her kitchen.

I run to grab the phone (knocking over papers in the process) and call 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"My friend has passed out in her kitchen I don't know what happened or if it is safe to move her. Please I don't know what to do!" I shout in a panic.

"Alright sir, calm down… is she still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Does she appear to have any head bleeding or other injuries?"

"Umm no I don't think so."

"Alright sir, why don't you take her down to emergency? It would probably get her helped faster than if you wait."

"Umm. Ok.. I can do that…"

I hang up the phone and put it back on the table. I reach for Bella, careful of any possible injuries she may have. As I am picking her up I glance over at the dropped papers and notice a familiar one. Our annulment papers. What?

I carry her out to my car and drive like mad to the hospital. She is taken in immediately and the doctors tell me to stay in the waiting room while they try to bring her back.

In the meantime, I call Alice and Rosalie and they tell me they are on their way. All I can do is sit and wait now. Actually there is something else I can do! I can freak out that she still has those papers. Why does she still have them?

The doctors finally come out and tell me that she is back and asking for me. I ask them what was wrong but they tell me to ask her. I walk briskly to her room to find her in tears.

"Bella, ,why are you crying? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, um, fine.. just embarrassed that I did that in front of you I guess.." She admits as she wipes the remaining tears.

"Bella I…I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but I am dying to know.. When you passed out, I…grabbed the phone to call 911 and the phone was on the table.. and it…well it knocked over some papers. Well, I saw that you still…."

"Edward you saw them didn't you. You saw the annulment papers."

"yeah.."

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…But I do have something else to tell you…"

**What did you think of this one? Just started another story-Always watching-it's the Twilight people on Big Brother—it will probably be only a few chapters… Thank you all so much for reading…any guesses on her news? Read and review please.. I apologize for the choppy chapters lately.. I got called on it for my last chapter..hopefully this was at least a little better. **


	21. Chapter 21: waking up and finally seeing

a/n: **umm I do not own any of the twilight characters..**

BPOV:

"Isabella…Isabella can you hear me? Isabella this is . Can you wake up for me sweetheart?" I comforting voice called to me from behind my closed eyelids. God? No I am too uncomfortable to be dead.

I lift the weight from my eyes and open them only to be accosted by a very bright light in my face.

"Ah!" I groan.

"Oh, sorry. I was just checking something. There that should be better." Dr. Gerandy said after clicking off the light.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked after noticing my surroundings I realized that was a rather dumb question.

"You are in the emergency room—you passed out and your friend Edward brought you in."

"I passed out? Oh that is so humiliating." I put my head in my hands to hide the blush that is creeping up. Passing out after being ditched by a loser—I am seriously pathetic. Then I process the end of the explanation.

"Wait—Edward brought me in? Why would he do that? Where is he? Can I see him? Did he leave?" I am panicking now and I don't know why. At the thought that he is here somewhere? At the thought that he left?

" Yeah, he is still here in the waiting room. Before I bring him back I would like to ask you a few questions and run a few tests as a precaution. Is that ok with you?"

"Um, yeah that is fine."

"Alright, well first can you tell me what you remember happening before you passed out?"

I explain to her about Edward dropping by, the phone call, the following panic attack, everything.

"Well that is a lot to take on in such a short amount of time. I think your body just needed time to process all of the emotional stress. Can you tell me if you have been having any unusual behaviors or symptoms of any kind recently? Nausea? Light-headedness? Cramps? Headaches? Anything?"

"I was throwing up a lot last week and I have been more tired than usual. I thought I was coming down with the flu." I admit nervously. Do I have some horrible disease?

"Relax Isabella, you are going to pass out again!" chuckles. "I want to take some blood but first can you pee in this cup for me?"

I am handed a cup and I start thinking about why should could be making me pee in a cup.

"Oh my gosh! I am not on drugs! I promise! I have never even experimented! Just say no! It's my motto.." I try to assure her of my 'clean' status before she rights druggie in my medical file.

"Isabella it is not to test for drugs, though I am glad to hear you aren't on any." The Dr. pauses and then looks at me. " Isabella, I am going to perform a pregnancy test."

Black…I passed out again…oh no I guess I just blinked. Pregnant? I can't be! Whose could it be? Oh great, I sound like I am on an episode of Maury or Jerry Springer. You are not the father! Focus Bella.

Well I have only ever… Edward-Vegas-Edward-wedding-Edward

I take the cup and head to a close bathroom where I half-heartedly pray to fertility gods that this is one test that I don't pass. Maybe I should pray to the test gods. Oh I am totally out of my mind. However much I don't think I am ready for this responsibility and I wanted to be married first, I would love a little Edward to tie me to him forever. Ok, now I sound like a stalker.

What if I am?

I take the peed-in cup and return it to the Doctor who hands it to the nurse. In a few minutes I will know.

3… If I am pregnant I am definitely keeping it. Wow. I never thought I would but I can't do that to Edward. What if he doesn't want it? Can I raise it on my own?

2….My dad. He will be shocked but I hope eventually he will be willing to help. Would I have to leave school? I could get a job. I have to find a daycare.

1… If Edward does want it, where does that leave us? A couple? A girl and her baby-daddy? Do they have baby-daddy father's day cards? How do I tell him?

0…I want to throw up!

" Miss, umm miss? I have your test results back. Congratulations! You are pregnant!" The nurse informs me cheerfully.

Suddenly all of the bad thoughts and worry leaves my body. I am pregnant. Wow! There is a person living in my belly. Ok, that sounds creepy but I don't care.

In the background I hear someone say something about bringing Edward back here. Now my worry is back. I start panicking when I think of having to tell him. What can I say? "Hi Edward, guess what? I'm preggers with your baby. Hey, at least it wasn't out of wedlock!" Oh no! He doesn't even know we are still married. I start to cry out of happiness, tiredness, and worry.

"Bella, ,why are you crying? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, um, fine.. just embarrassed that I did that in front of you I guess.." She admits as she wipes the remaining tears.

"Bella I…I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but I am dying to know.. When you passed out, I…grabbed the phone to call 911 and the phone was on the table.. and it…well it knocked over some papers. Well, I saw that you still…."

"Edward you saw them didn't you. You saw the annulment papers."

"yeah.."

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…But I do have something else to tell you…"

"What is it Bella?"

"Edward, I am pregnant. I am pregnant and we are still married." I can't look at him.

"Wh-Whose is it? Just file the papers Bella and then you can get married." He informs me. He looks so sad. I can't believe he thinks that it is someone else's baby.

"Edward! It is your baby!" I confess to him. He just stares at me shocked.

"My baby? Our baby? Our…our baby!" His face gives a half smile that makes my heart soar. He is happy. He is excited. However the smile vanishes quickly and he looks at me seriously.

"Why? Bella, why didn't you tell me we were still married? The better question is why did you push for it in the beginning when you didn't file it? Why have you ignored me? Why Bella? I need to know?" He practically begs me for answers. Answers I need to give him.

"Edward, I didn't tell you because I kept thinking I would eventually file them and so the when wouldn't matter. I know that is no excuse but maybe this is. I was scared. I was scared you were going to ask for one first and that would have destroyed me. That is why I asked you for one at the airport. However, once we both signed I realized that I couldn't do it. I tried. I just couldn't sign away our marriage and pretend it didn't happen. I realized I loved you a long time ago Edward. I never told you because you were with someone else. I am not enough to keep you happy Edward. I should have filed and I am sorry but I just couldn't let go. At least not yet. I mean—"

Edward interrupted my rant with a searing kiss.

"Bella I think that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Everything except for the realization that you love me or loved me. I love you Bella, I have for a while."

"Well aren't we just a messed up pair." I laughed and brought his face closer to mine. Before our lips touch he whispered, "we have a lot to talk about and clear up Bella. Especially about this little guy." He placed his hand on my belly.

I was so lost in emotion that I only nodded in agreement. We have so much to talk about.

**Alright…what did you think? Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favs, and chances you guys have given me.. I still have a few more chapters up my sleeve. **


End file.
